following the books
by clhpfan12341234567
Summary: AU simiiler to the unfortunate miricales relationships HarryxGinny,JamesXLily RonXHermione,OCXOC
1. prologue: free trip

**Prologue**

**Free Trip**

Theron Star and his girlfriend Carmen Daner were to normal 17 year olds. They both liked to reed and one of their favorite books to reed was the Harry Potter series. This was the summer of 2011. Theron and Carmen lived in the same neighborhood. So they had a lot of time together. They reread the Harry Potter books until they could remember every line in the books. After spending a day together, Theron and Carmen went to their own house. They found a letter addressed to them and they both read:

_Dear Theron Star/ Carmen Daner_

_We like to tell you, that you won a free trip to England. In the enclosed envelope is your Plane ticket. You're in England for about a month your plane leaves Monday._

_Sincerely, _

_David B. W. P. Anthony_.

Theron and Carmen were so confused because they did not remember entering a competition for a free trip to England. After they showed the letters to their families they started packing. Theron packed his Harry Potter series because he did not know how, but he knew the books would come in handy. Monday came and they flew on their way to England.


	2. Chapter 1: real or not

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own Theron Star and Carmen Daner. Unless their real people.

**Chapter 1**

**Real or not**

When Theron and Carmen arrived to England they went to the nearest bank and exchanged their American dollars for British pounds. When that was done they bought a hotel room to sleep in for what they thought was four weeks. After getting unpacked and organized. They went to see the place where the World of Harry Potter began, Charring Cross Road. They arrived at charring Cross Road in about a half hour. Theron and Carmen at the time did not take a good look at the pub between the big Book Shop and the record shop. They went straight to the Book Shop and were surprised the book shop had no English versions of The Harry Potter series. When they stepped out of the book shop they actually took a look and the pub next door to the book shop and noticed it was The Leaky Caldron. Carmen looked to Theron and said are we seeing things. They took their chance and walked in.

_**Authors note:**__ sorry it's short_

_Review tell me if its good or bad want to know _


	3. Chapter 2 what's happen and how

**Chapter 2**

**What's happening? And how**

When Theron Star and Carmen Daner stepped their foot into the Leaky Caldron a weird warp feeling happened. Theron and Carmen were the only two affected by the warp. They notice a newspaper and the date July 31st 1995. That date shocked them because they knew it was 2011. Theron and Carmen went to the bar and saw Tom. Theron said "Tom can you bring us to Diagon Alley we're new hear and we don't have wands." Tom's reply was "follow me" and he led Theron and Carmen to the back alley. Tom tapped the bricks that opened Diagon Alley. Tom left Theron and Carmen and went back to the Leaky Cauldron. Theron and Carmen got bombarded with Hogwarts letters addressed to them. Then they went Straight to Gringotts. Before they stepped in a family of six stepped out. Theron and Carmen were stoned like deer caught in a head light. Not because of the 15 year old with unruly black hair, emerald green eyes hidden behind glasses, and lightning bolt shaped scar. The reason they were stoned was because of the two 35 year olds with them. The man had unruly black hair hazel eyes hidden behind glasses. The Women had red hair and emerald green eyes. Next to the boy was a fourteen year old girl that looked liked the women but had the man's eyes. There were also two twelve year olds a boy and a girl that looked like clones of their parents. The 15 teen year old brought Theron and Carmen back to their senses with " Hello are you new here, I'm Harry Potter and these are my mum Lily, dad James, sisters Rose and Emily, and my brother John, Pointing from oldest to youngest. "Yeah we're new here "I'm Theron Star and this is my girlfriend Carmen Daner. We're on a way into Gringotts. The potters left and Theron and Carmen went in.

_**Authors note:**__ sorry if I took any of your oc's for the Potters_ kids

review


	4. Chapter 3 shoping and powers

**Chapter 3**

**Shopping and powers**

Theron and Carmen left Gringotts after they exchanged currency and they went and bought all year books. Then they went to get their uniforms. Then they went to Olivander's. Olivander said "I've been waiting for you two. Theron and Carmen followed him to the back of his shop. There were different types of wood lying on a table, many cores in jars on shelves. Olivander Told Theron to go pick the wood first and told him he just had to put his hand over the pile and grasp the magic. Theron went over the table and put his hand of the pile. Theron felt the magic and closed his hand. When he opened his hand in his hand was wood from an ash tree. Then Olivander told Theron to stay behind the empty table in front of the cores and told him to the same thing as he did for the wood. Carmen found her wand wood was vine. When Theron was done he did not have one thing on the table but six, a griffin's feather, a raven feather, badger fur, basilisk venom, a strand of his own hair, and a strand of Carmen's hair. The exact same ones were for Carmen. Olivander told us all the cores we chose were from the same animals, making our wands brothers. We did pay early and went for some ice cream and we sat down and discussed Why James and Lily were alive. Theron said "now I know why we couldn't find any Harry Potter books in the book shop. Carmen then asked "why are James and Lily alive, if they are supposed to be dead." Theron replied "I think it has to be because of us." "How can that be we just got here so we couldn't have done anything?" Theron's next reply was only one word "yet." Theron than spoke "I wonder" and that brought his mind to the only metamorphagus they knew. Theron pictured James Potter in his mind. Carmen saw Theron transform into James Potter. Theron knew it worked when he saw his girlfriend's shocked face and changed back into himself. Carmen did the same and became Lily and turned back to herself. "So looks like we're metamorphagi" when they were done they picked up their wands and left Diagon Ally and went back to their hotel.

review please


	5. Chapter 4 checking the books and moving

**Chapter 4**

**Checking the books and moving**

Theron and Carmen arrived back to the hotel. Theron went straight to their shared room. When Theron was there he looked through his Harry Potter series for a change, because of their encounter with the Potters. Theron found out the books were still the same with no change. Carmen and Theron decided they would leave the hotel and get rooms at the Leaky caldron. So after checking the books they went out for a dinner date in the muggle world. After eating they packed almost everything up and went to bed because it was late, but not before giving each other a good night kiss. When they woke up on the next day they took showers and had breakfast. The hotel they were staying at was a bed and breakfast. They paid for the room and traveled to the Leaky Caldron. They asked Tom how much the rooms are, and returned to Gringotts to exchange the rest of their money, and to also create their own vaults. They kept enough for the rooms to hold until the start of Hogwarts term. They went to their new rooms and unpacked.

Review

**_Authors note:_**_ last update for a while i will try when i can, hope to see more than 0ne review before my next update. _


	6. Chapter 5 a visitor and a bond

**Chapter 5**

**A visitor and a bond**

The next day was a Wednesday. Theron and Carmen were up for breakfast. They took a morning walk in Diagon Alley. When they got back Albus Dumbledore was waiting for them. Dumbledore said "I can assume you're Theron Star and Carmen Daner, I've been expecting you. Shirley Mrs. Rowling gave a right description of me. Theron thought _"how",_ and surprising every one Carmen said "you're not going to answer Theron's question, Dumbledore replied with "Mr. Star did not ask a question. Carmen replied with "Sorry to be rude Professor I heard him say "how." Theron then said "I didn't ask how I thought it. I'm also wondering how you could hear my thoughts, I'm not telepathic or Dumbledore would have heard it." Dumbledore then said "I think I can answer that Mr. Star, but first did you do anything since you came into the wizarding world. That has to do with a relationship." This made Theron and Carmen blush. "We just shared a good night kiss" said Theron shyly. Dumbledore Then ask "What are your wand cores" Theron and Carmen told Dumbledore about the wand cores and their brother wands. "Interesting another pair of brothers" Dumbledore said. I Think that kiss you to had Created a soul Bond between you two, and the only way to prove it is to talk to the Gringgots Goblins,. Soul bonds in the wizarding world in a way a marriage" Dumbledore said. So off they go back to Gringgots.

review


	7. Chapter 6 hogwarts and sorting

Chapter 6

Hogwarts and sorting

After hearing the goblings call them Mr. and Mrs. Star, Theron, and Carmen, and Dumbledore left. Dumbledore then apparated Carmen and Theron to hogsmeed. Then the three of them walked up to Hogwarts. Dumbledore called Dobby to bring their things to their room. Dumbledore showed them their marriage quarters, because of a soul bond is considered marriage. After that they went up to Dumbledore's office. Theron was the first one to put on the sorting hat first and got sorted into Gryffindor. Then it was Carmen's turn and she was also sorted into Gryffindor. Dumbledore handed them time turners so they can get all what they missed through in one year. Carmen and Theron were seventh years. It was late so they bid Dumbledore a good night and went to their room for the night.

pleaseee review.


	8. Authers Note

**A/N this is going to be added for all stores**

**check my profile for the poll that is up**

**it will close when i have more then 5 votes**

**A/N2: CHALANGE FOR THE US USERS**

**Chalange: figure out my real name**

**I will give you three hints**

**Hint 1: High School: Windsor High School Windsor N.Y **

****Hint 2: High School Sport: Soccer****

******Hint 3: Sport Nickname: Grapes.******

******PM me my real name and story you want updated and that as a vote on the poll.******


End file.
